Stuck in the Middle with You
by Hiddengrace
Summary: Harry and Draco end up in the hospital after a year 2 quidditch match and Lockhart fiasco. But what happens when the two are left alone is a total surprise.


_**Stuck in the Middle with You: A Fic**_  
**Title:** Stuck in the Middle With You  
**Summary:** Draco gets himself into the hospital wing just to be with Harry.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry, Draco, Madam Pomfrey; Harry/Draco  
**Rating/Warnings:** Slash, and kissing. What rating does boy kissing get? Well, you've been warned.  
**Word Count:** 865  
**A/N**: Not Beta'ed and my first attempt at H/D or any type of slash. Be kind (rewind).

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Harry asked from his bed, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, stuff it, Potter." Draco said weakly, as Madam Pomfrey helped him into the hospital wing. From what Harry could see, he looked seriously injured. But knowing Draco, he was probably faking it. Madam Pomfrey laid him down on a bed across from Harry's.

"I will have none of this, here." Madam Pomfrey said in that stern voice of hers. "Harry, Draco has sustained a serious injury. As have you." The last three words were said particularly sternly. "You will both be here for the next week or so. Now behave, won't you? I'll be right back."

Both of the boys groaned. _A week? Stuck with only each other for company? _Harry thought to himself.

Harry heard Draco under his breath, muttering. "My father will certainly have something to say. Everyone thinks he's so _wonderful_." That last word was emphasized so sarcastically that Harry winced. "Right old fraud he is."

Aha. Harry finally realized what had happened to Draco. "Lockhart got you too?"

"None of your business, Potter," Draco spat bitterly, clearly annoyed. But then, he lifted his left leg up, and his foot flopped like a fish out of water. Clearly, Lockhart had gotten him as well.

Just then Madam Pomfrey returned with a fresh bottle of Skele-Gro just for Draco. She poured him a glass. "There you are, now drink up," she said tartly, hoping he wouldn't spit it at her as Harry had done.

"Eurgh!" Draco cried, choking the drink down. "Are you trying to poison me, woman?"

"Oh, stuff it," She retorted under her breath. Then, pretending she hadn't heard him, she muttered "Re-growing bones? Two in one week? I will have a talk with the headmaster about Lockhart." Her last word was said with such contempt and false admiration that Harry was shocked; Madam Pomfrey was always stern, but she was also always kind.

"Potter, do not even think about trying to use that hand." Madam Pomfrey said shrilly. "Draco, do not even think about getting up. It is late, and I will be in my office right next door for the next forty five minutes if you need me. Then I'll be getting to bed. Please, boys, be nice to each other. And, do try and get some sleep." And with that, she left, the door to her office closing loudly and echoing through the wing.

"My father will hear about this," Draco snarled after she left.

"Going to run to daddy are we?" Harry asked calmly in stark contrast to Draco.

"Potter." Draco spat, grabbing his wand from inside his robes. "Shut it," he said, jabbing the wand in his direction menacingly.

"Oooh" Harry sang at him. "Going to curse me, are you? Wittle Malfoy thinks he's so big." Harry grabbed his wand with his good hand. "You couldn't hit me if you tried."

"Oh yeah? Going to petrify me if I do?" Malfoy asked menacingly.

"Please. I'm not the heir of Slytherin. We all know who that is." Harry said, raising his eyebrows and taunting Draco.

It was quiet for a while, and then a whisper could be heard. It was Draco. "She's gone. Can you walk?" He asked quietly, and his tone had completely changed.

"Yeah, stupid git got my arm" Harry replied. "I'm coming."

Harry pushed the blankets off of him and quietly got out of the bed. He tiptoed over to Draco's. "Move over, it's freezing out here."

"Should have brought your own blankets, then," Draco said, as Harry scowled at him. "Alright, fine. Hurry up and get in. Watch the foot."

Harry climbed into the small hospital bed with Draco carefully. "Thought she'd never leave." Draco said, stroking Harry's hair. Both boys smiled at each other.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, Draco said, "It was easy. After Madam Pomfrey brought you up here, I told Lockhart the bludger got my ankle right before you caught the snitch. I asked if he could help me 'cause I was in so much pain. And the idiot did exactly what he did to you. Thankfully McGonagall had gone, she would have been furious."

"That's brilliant," Harry said seriously.

"I know." Draco said vainly. And then he leaned in, giving Harry a small kiss on the lips.

"Eurgh! You taste like Skele-gro!"

"And what do you think you taste like? Chocolate pudding?" Harry said sarcastically. "Get over here, you."

They kissed again, deeper and more passionately this time. And when the broke apart, it was Draco who spoke. "A whole week."

"I know," Harry said, "But remember…"

"I know. I hate you. And you hate me. Especially when Pansy's visiting. I wouldn't want her to think that I actually like you." Draco said it with such sincerity that Harry almost believed him.

"But you do right?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"You're lying in my bed. We just kissed. Are you stupid?" Draco asked, joking, as Harry frowned again. Draco realized that Harry was really unsure about their relationship. Or whatever it was that they were doing. "But here, let me prove it to you."

And with that there was no more talking.


End file.
